Black Friday
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A Bolt remake of Ground Hog Day. Bolt Fletcher is a news reporter, who must relive Black Friday over and over, until he gets things right.
1. Chapter 1

Black Friday. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: The most dreaded day of the year.

Bolt's point of view.

It was 6 pm, and I was doing the evening news. "That concludes another broadcast. Sadie and I won't be here tomorrow because we'll be broadcasting from New York City." I told the viewers at home.

"That sounds fun, you've been doing that for 5 years now?" The rookie Sadie asked me.

"Six actually Sadie." I replied. With that our news cast was over.

"Have fun in New York guys." One of our producers told us.

"Thanks." I replied. "There's actually a major network interested in me." I told him.

"What network would that be? The Hallmark Channel?" Shawn (One of Dr Calico's cats.) asked me.

"Laugh now, but some day you'll be sorry." I retorted. So we got in the news van and headed to New York. "I don't see what the big deal about Black Friday is." I said coldly.

"I think it's a great day. Getting up at the crack of dawn to buy stuff for relatives. What makes it worth while is seeing the look on the kids faces when they see what you got them for Christmas." Sadie told me.

"It's events like this that make me glad that I'm leaving the station." I muttered. "Here, you have to see the ridiculous face you made a minute ago. What makes it worth while is seeing the look on the kids faces when they see what you got them for Christmas." I mocked, while imitating the weird face Sadie made. Soon, we arrived in New York City. We pulled up in front of a run down hotel. "Please tell me I'm not staying here." I whined to Shawn.

"We're just dropping Sadie off. I booked you a room at a really nice bed and breakfast." Shawn told me.

"Thank goodness." I muttered. So I settled in at the nice bed and breakfast motel, and went to sleep.

"I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! And I just can't let you go!" Cat Nip sang on the radio.

"It's 5:30 Am! Wake up, and go shopping, but bundle up. Because it's cold outside! Happy Black Friday every one!" The people on the radio yelled.

"Must... smash... radio!" I muttered. So I got dressed, and went downstairs.

"Did you sleep well Mr Fletcher?" The sweet little lady that worked at the hotel who's name was Anne, asked me.

"I slept like a baby, thanks for asking. By the way, is there any chance that I can get an Expresso here?" I asked her.

"I don't think we have any, we have mocha though." Anne replied.

"Thanks, I think I'll go to Star bucks though." I replied.

So, I went to Times Square to film the festivities. On my way, I was stopped by an old friend. "Bolt Fletcher!" The hamster yelled.

"Oh you're a fan, thanks for watching." I replied.

"It's me Rhino Eloop! We went to obedience school together. I did the whistling belly button trick for the talent show. Zing!" Rhino told me.

"Oh yeah, did you become famous with that trick?" I asked Rhino.

"Nope, I sell insurance. Would you like to buy some?" Rhino asked me.

"Maybe some other time, I have to go do a news broadcast." I told Rhino. So I walked off the curb, and stepped in a huge puddle.

"I meant to tell you about that huge puddle, sorry." Rhino told me.

So, I finally got to Times square. "Where have you been Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"I was attacked, by a friendly stalker." I told Sadie.

"It's show time!' Sadie said, while doing a really poor imitation of Beetle Juice.

"Thousands of people, are freezing their butts off. To get deals on stuff they really don't need. I have a question for you America. Why do you insist on doing this year after year?" I asked the viewers at home.

"Can we do it again, with out the sarcasm please?" Shawn asked me.

"Not a chance. Let's go." I replied.

Suddenly, a monster snow storm hit. "What is going on?!" I asked Shawn.

"It's the blizzard that we thought wouldn't happen." Shawn replied.

"I'm going to put a stop to this traffic jam." I told Shawn. "Excuse me sir, I'm a celebrity, and I need to get home." I told the officer.

"Sorry sir. No one's getting out tonight." The officer told me.

"It's just a few flakes, it's going to blow over." I replied.

"Just go on back to New York City bub." The officer replied. So we went back to New York City.

"Is there any chance that, you guys can shovel the snow, so a celebrity can get home? Are you sure? I'm a celebrity! Yes really! I'm Bolt Fletcher from channel 6! Oh, you watch channel 5. Good day to you too sir!" I said, then I slammed the phone down. So I went to bed. Nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen tomorrow.

Author's note: Wow! Poor Bolt is stuck in NYC. Thanks to every one who read my last three movie remakes: A Twist of Fate, A Treasure Beyond All Imagining, and History Can Remember You Forever. This story was based on the Bill Murray movie Ground Hog Day. Thanks Jimmy Rocket for your hilarious review.

Rhino: I don't like being abused (Pouts).

Bolt Fan 21: We just like messing with you Rhino. I find it amusing that I've been working with you for almost a year Rhino, and you don't know that I'm a female author.

Rhino: You're a what!

Bolt Fan 21: It's true. Don't worry Rhino, you'll get your own story soon.

Rhino: I better.

Sadie: What did you think Rhino, she does my voice in the stories.

Rhino: I thought it was a cover up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Black Friday..... again?

Bolt's point of view.

"I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! And I just can't let you go!" Cat Nip sang on the radio.

"It's 5:30 Am! Wake up, and go shopping, but bundle up. Because it's cold outside! Happy Black Friday every one!" The people on the radio yelled.

"Morons, they're playing yesterday's recording again." I muttered. So, I checked the calender on my phone, sure enough, it was still Black Friday. "Excuse me sir, what day is it?" I asked some one in the hall way.

"It's Black Friday." He replied.

"This isn't happening!" I yelped.

So, I started walking towards Times Square. Sure enough, Rhino the friendly stalker pounced again. "Bolt! Bolt Fletcher!" Rhino yelled.

"Rhino. I don't have time for this today sorry." I told Rhino. So, I finally made it to Times Square. "Sadie, I need you to smack me as hard as you can." I told Sadie. She smacked me.

"Is that better?" Sadie asked me.

"Not really." I replied.

"It's show time!" Sadie said, once again imitating Michael Keaton.

"It's Black Friday...... again! Once again these morons, have lined up to buy random junk. Once again, I ask you America. What kind of dumb holiday is Black Friday?!" I asked the viewers at home.

"For once Bolt, can you have a good attitude about doing a broadcast?" Sadie asked me.

"Not a chance." I replied sarcastically.

Once again, we got stuck in traffic. "Why is this happening to me?!" I screamed.

"What do you mean Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"Never mind." I muttered. So I went to the hotel, and went to bed, hoping to wake up to a new day.

Author's note: Wow!

Bolt: Why did you turn me into a jerk?

Sadie: I really can't believe that they're just now finding out that you're a female author.

Yes for those who missed it last night, I am a female author, writing for a section with mostly guy authors.

Sadie: Girls rule!

Bolt: I AM NOT A a self centered, bobble-headed flag-pole-licking jerk Jimmy Rocket!

Me: Guys, shush!

Sadie and Bolt: Never!

(Bolt Fan 21 holds up a tennis ball.)

Bolt and Sadie: Ball! Ball! Ball!

(Bolt Fan 21 throws the ball.)

I want to thank 2 people.

Jimmy Rocket: Thanks for another funny review. I almost put that I am a female author a million times. I'm glad that people on here know who Bill Murray is. I was worried that a ton of people would want to know who Bill Murray is. I actually can't remake my real favorite Bill Murray movie What About Bob. Because it would be really hard to edit. I got your review at 1:08 am. Weird time to get a review.

8MilesThatWay: I so wish I could explain the movie Ground Hog Day to you. Sadly, I can't really explain it. I will do an Indiana Jones remake some time. I won't do the second one, because the second one is terrible lol. My next remake will be either Back to the Future, or G Force.

I want you guys to answer 3 questions. One: I want to know what every one's favorite story that I've done is.

Two: I want to know what other movies you want me to remake. Here's a few that I won't do.

The Proposal: I'm not doing another romantic comedy.

Encino Man: I love this movie, but it would be really awkward to edit.

What About Bob: Same thing with this movie.

Marley and Me: Terrible movie! I wouldn't even want to do this one.

Twilight: I don't like Twilight. No offense to any one who loves Twilight.

Lastly, I want you guys to vote on which story I do next. The options are:

Bolt remake of Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

A story with Bolt's half sister Jules.

Bolt remake of G Force.

Or a Bolt remake of Back to the Future.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time to shake things up a bit.

Bolt's point of view.

"I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! And I just can't let you go!" Cat Nip sang on the radio.

"It's 5:30 Am! Wake up, and go shopping, but bundle up. Because it's cold outside! Happy Black Friday every one!" The people on the radio yelled.

"You have to be kidding me!" I yelled at the radio. I decided not to even go and do the news cast. Eventually, Sadie came and joined me.

"Why didn't you show up at work this morning?" Sadie asked me.

"I've done the news cast twice already. Three times is pushing it." I told Sadie.

"Are you sick or some thing?" Sadie asked me.

"No. I'm just reliving the same day over and over!" I growled.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm not sure Sadie." I told Sadie.

"We better get going if we want to stay ahead of the weather." Shawn told us.

"We're not leaving." I told Shawn.

"Why not Bolt?" Shawn asked me.

"Because of the blizzard." I told Shawn.

So later, I went bowling with a few friends. "I went to Kokomo one time. I met a nice girl, we had lobster. After sunset, we watched the fire works. Why couldn't I relive that day over and over?" I groaned.

"The glass is neither half empty or half full. It's just twice as large as it needs to be." My friend Bill said. So, we got in the car to go back to the hotel.

"I'll drive." I told my group.

"What would you guys do if there was no tomorrow?" I asked my friends.

"If that was true, we could do what ever we want." My friend Mike told me.

"We can do what ever we want." I mused. "My whole life all of heard is: clean your room. Stay away from INTERNET dating sites. Don't put your dad's tie in the blender. Don't hit people. What was the last one? Oh yeah: don't drive on the rail road tracks!" I told my friends.

"Bolt, I have to agree with that last one." Mike told me.

The police wound up catching up with us. "This is the police! Pull over immediately!" The cops yelled.

Eventually, we had to stop. "I'll take a Mcdouble, 5 sweet teas, a large fry, 17 Big Macs, and a happy meal with a Lion King 2 toy." I told the cops.

So the cops took us to jail. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this!" I sang.

Author's note: Wow! The happy meal thing has a story behind it. When I was little, I had almost all of the Lion King 2 McDonald's toys.

Bolt: Why did I have to sing at the end of the chapter?

Bolt Fan 21: Because I thought it would be funny.

Rhino: Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Bolt Fan 21: Because your character wasn't in this part of the movie.

(Bolt gives Rhino the "Patrick Jane smile".)

Rhino: Oh shut up.

Okay yeah, Bolt and Rhino are really getting out of hand. I have a question.

I want to know what story you guys want to see next out of these movies that are really on high demand.

Iron Man remake.

Pirates of the Caribbean remake . (I need to watch that again.)

Iron Man remake.

Indiana Jones remake.

Here's on that I just added in: The Goonies remake.

I want to thank some people now.

Jimmy Rocket: I decided that G Force was going to be really hard to do any ways lol. I actually have a guinea pig in real life. His name is Wilbur. For some reason, I was surprised that A Twist of Fate was your favorite story. Here's my thoughts on the ideas of doing those super hero movie remakes.

Spider Man: I love Spider Man! It was either my first or second PG13 movie. It was either that, or Gremlins. So that will be remade some time.

Super Man: I have a little confession to make. I've never seen a whole Super Man movie. I watched part of the first one from 1978, I didn't understand it. So, that one's probably not going to happen.

Bat Man: A little more likely than Super Man. I prefer the original that has Michael Keaton over the new ones. So, this is a maybe.

Under Dog: Yes definitely! I love Under Dog! I was Under Dog for Halloween 3 years ago! So yes for sure on this one.

Bolt: Hmmm.... I did have an idea for a Bolt remake. It was a role reversal, where Mittens thought she was a super cat. That one's a possibility.

Iron Man: I love the movie Iron Man! I can't wait til the second one comes out! So yes for sure on this one. I'm actually watching it right now.

So yeah, that will keep me busy for awhile. The Bolt remake of Back To The Future will be awesome! If you haven't seen that movie yet, you need to watch it. It's one of the best 80s movies.

8MilesThisWay: Wow, your favorite story of mine was the first one I did. That's pretty awesome! What's funny about Indiana Jones 2, is that when my dad and I watched it, when they had that big musical number at the beginning of the movie, I looked over at my dad and said: please tell me that the whole movie isn't going to be like this. That was 2 years ago. Like I said, I love the movie Iron Man. Bat Man, is too violent. Ferris Bueller's Day Off will be coming soon.

Thanks for reading people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This really stinks!

wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! And I just can't let you go!" Cat Nip sang on the radio.

"It's 5:30 Am! Wake up, and go shopping, but bundle up. Because it's cold outside! Happy Black Friday every one!" The people on the radio yelled.

So I got ready and went down stairs. "Did any cops show up this morning?" I asked the lady that work at the hotel.

"Not that I know of sir." She replied. So I went to a diner, and ate every unhealthy thing on the menu.

"You really don't worry about your health do you?" Sadie asked me.

"Why should I? I've been stuck in Black Friday for 4 days now." I told Sadie.

"Again with that nonsense! Will you forget about that nonsense already?!" Sadie yelled .

"I can't because this is real! I am stuck in Black Friday." I told Sadie. Sadie shook her head and left.

I decided to take my chances and talk to a cute girl. "Hi I'm Bolt Fletcher, what's your name?" I asked the cute girl dog.

"I'm Sophie Fisher." Sophie replied.

"What obedience school did you go to?" I asked Sophie.

"Beckloff Obedience School." Sophie replied.

"Who was your home room teacher?" I asked Sophie."

"Mr Mulder." Sophie replied. So I went home. The next day, I found Sophie in Times Square.

"Sophie Fisher! It's me Bolt Fletcher from Mr Mulder's class." I told Sophie.

"OH wow, how are you?" Sophie asked me.

"I'm good, but I have to do a news cast now. Wish me luck." I told Sophie.

"Good luck." Sophie told me.

So later Sophie and I went out to dinner and a movie. We saw Avatar. I was sad that tomorrow, none of this would matter.

Author's note: Awww puppy love. My dad and I went to the movies last night. We saw Avatar in 3d. The movie was great. The 3d was... okay.

Bolt: Why didn't you take me with you?

Bolt Fan 21: Because you're not real.

Random question: I want to know what every one's favorite movie was when they were little. Mine was The Adventures of Milo and Otis. Yeah, I think my next movie remake is either going to be Back To The Future, or Iron Man. Any ways, I have people to thank.

8MilesThatWay: Wow, I didn't know you used to work at McDonald's. That's cool.

(Bolt walks in wearing a Fedora.)

Bolt: (Looks at Bolt Fan 21.) You owe me big time! (Bolt walks out of the room.)

Well, you said you wanted to see Bolt in a Fedora, so there you go.

Jimmy Rocket:

Bolt: I wasn't out of the room! Jimmy Rocket had me tied up in the closet.

Bolt Fan 21: Put a sock in it you big baby!

A story combining Pirates of The Caribbean, underdog, Iron man, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and Back To The Future, wow that would be mass chaos. It would look some thing like this.

Bolt is a super hero and a slacker. Who skips school to go back in time on a pirate ship to get an Iron Man suit.

Yeah, that was really pathetic. Maybe it will be made some day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Doing things with out consequences.

Bolt's point of view.

Yeah, being stuck in one day got boring. So I decided to shake things up some more. "Okay, wind blows. (The wind blows.) Birds chirp. (The birds chirp.) Cue the Armor Car. (A Armor Car drives by.) Jimmy gets out of the Armor Car. (A Husky gets out of the car.) Miles goes into the bank. (A Golden Retriever goes into the bank.) Enter Sasha. (A cute little female Pug mix walks up to Miles.) Hey Miles, can I have a roll of quarters?" I said trying to imitate the girl. So I subtly grabbed a big bag of quarters.

"Hey Jimmy. Didn't we have two bags of quarters?" Miles asked Jimmy.

"I don't think so." Miles replied.

The next morning, I was approached once again by Rhino the friendly stalker. "Bolt Fletcher!"

"Rhino? (Bolt punches Rhino.)" I asked Rhino.

Later, I had lunch with Sadie. "Sadie, if you only had one day to live, what would you do with it?" I asked Sadie.

"Are you dying or something?" Sadie asked me.

"I mean if the world was about to explode, what would you do?" I asked Sadie.

"Why? Are you looking for a date this week end?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm just interested in you. What do you like? What is your dream guy like?" I asked Sadie.

"Well he doesn't know he's perfect." Sadie told me.

"That's me." I told Sadie.

"He's smart, loving, and funny." Sadie told me.

"Me, me, and me." I told Sadie.

"He has to be willing to go to the ends of the earth for me. His favorite band is The Beach Boys. He doesn't mind watching movies like Music and Lyrics, or The Proposal." Sadie told me.

"I personally enjoy Sandra Bullock movies." I told Sadie.

"He loves kids, and is willing to be my shoulder to cry on. He has a British accent, and can play the piano." Sadie told me.

"I'm all but the last two." I told Sadie.

The next day, I took Sadie out for a soda.

"What are our chances of getting home today?" I asked Sadie.

"Shawn still can't get the van to start." Sadie told me.

"So, can I get you a soda?" I asked Sadie.

"Sure." Sadie replied.

"I'll take a Orange soda." I told the waiter.

"I'll have a Cherry Coke with a Lemon wedge." Sadie told the waiter.

The next day, we did the same thing. "What's the chances of getting home today?" I asked Sadie.

"Shawn still can't get the van to start." Sadie replied.

"Can I get you a soda?" I asked Sadie.

"Sure." Sadie replied.

"I'll take a Cherry Coke with a Lemon wedge." I told the waiter.

"Same here. Bolt, that's my favorite drink." Sadie told me.

"Same here." I replied.

Author's note: How cute! I noticed that like every one was one at 1:40 PM while I was in 4H. I just thought that was funny. I want to welcome a new fan of mine. Their user name is Soldier Dog. So yeah. I need to answer some reviews.

Soldier Dog: I'm glad you liked the bit about Bolt going to obedience school. I had used that in one of my nonfanfiction stories, and I liked it and used it again. So 8MilesThatWay says I make stuff funny? I do enjoy making funny stories. I'm glad to hear some one else has seen X Files, and I'll try to make it less creepy. I can see how it can be creepy. I watched the newer X Files movie last year and it scared me the first time I watched it. Thanks for reviewing A Twist Of Fate as well. Oh, and I also loved Homeward Bound when I was a kid.

8MilesThatWay: I enjoy writing stuff that people don't expect. I admit that your stories surprise me all the time. Keep up the good work.

Jimmy Rocket: I had characters named after you and 8MilesThatWay in this chapter. I just felt like doing that. I hope you like Huskies, because I didn't know what kind of dog to make the character. I know that that ultimate movie spoof was rough, but I couldn't think of some thing better.

Bolt: Thanks for not making me go through with that Bolt Fan 21.

Me: No problem Bolt. By the way, the 21 in my user name means nothing. I just wanted to put a random number in there.

Now, I have some movie spoof ideas I want to run by you guys, to see what you guys want to see remade.

The Great Outdoors: Jon Candy and Dan Ackroyd movie from the 80s. Has any one else seen this?

The Goonies: Sean Astin from Encino Man and Shorty from Indiana Jones are in this. If you love National Treasure and Indiana Jones, you will love this movie.

X Files: I love the movies and the TV show.

Ferris Bueller's Day Off: Matthew Broderick and Allen Ruck From Spin City are in this movie. This movie doesn't need any explanation.

Back To The Future: Michael J fox and Christopher Lloyd are in this movie. Another iconic 80s movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You are Gold and Silver!

Bolt's point of view.

So, I took Sadie for dinner the next night. "This place is wonderful Bolt. How do you know so much about New York City?" Sadie asked me.

"You could say that I've spent a lot of time here." I told Sadie.

"Do you ever have dejavu?" Sadie asked me.

"Didn't you just ask me that." I asked jokingly.

"This just feels so familiar." Sadie told me.

"You know, I wish that we could live in a peaceful world with out wars or fighting." I told Sadie.

"I do too. I just like living life one day at a time, seeing where life takes me." Sadie told me.

"Well, that's what led you here isn't it? I'm sure that you weren't originally going to be in broadcasting." I told Sadie.

"You're right. I studied French poetry." Sadie told me.

"What a waste of time!" I replied, and Sadie smacked me.

"I studied French poetry." Sadie told me the next night.

"Comme c'est intéressant." I told Sadie. In English I said how interesting.

"You speak French?" Sadie asked me.

"Oui." I replied.

Later, we went to Central Park to build a snow man. "I haven't done this since I was a kid." Sadie told me.

"I've never done it. Considering I grew up in California." I told Sadie.

"You've really missed out then." Sadie told me. Suddenly, kids started pelting us with snow balls.

"I'll protect you Sadie." I said, while pelting the kids with snow balls.

The kids just hightailed their way home. "Yeah, you better run!" I yelled.

"Thanks for today Bolt it was great. I really wasn't expecting this." Sadie told me.

"You're welcome. How about coming back to my hotel room for a cup of hot chocolate?" I asked Sadie.

"That sounds great Bolt." Sadie replied. So I made hot chocolate, and we watched a rerun of the TV show Psych.

"This is the perfect ending to a perfect day." I told Sadie.

"I agree." Sadie replied.

"I really must get back to my hotel room though." Sadie told me.

"Good bye is such sweet sorrow. We will say good bye until it be morrow." I told Sadie.

"Oh so you know Shakespeare too?" Sadie asked me.

"Oui." I replied. So we shared a good bye kiss, and Sadie left.

Author's note: How sweet! We did a Shakespeare spoof type play last year, that's where I got that quote.

Bolt: And they say chivalry is dead.

Bolt Fan 21: Yes ladies, Bolt is the new Wesley from Princess Bride.

Rhino: I want to be Inigo Montoya.

Okay, now that that's over. I went to the library today. I like reading. Any who. I have so many reviews to answer.

Jimmy Rocket: Apparently, I worded some thing in my lat author's note wrong. 8MilesThatWay said that I write stuff that he doesn't expect. What I meant was that I really enjoy doing the unexpected in my stories. So sorry for the mix up.

Bolt: I got to talk mwuahaha!

8MilesThatWay: Lol, so Bolt stole a bag of quarters for you. I wondered what he did with that money. Finally! A fellow Beach Boys fan! My favorite Beach Boys song is When I Grow Up. They still have Cherry Coke where I live. I'm glad my stories can cause a little nostalgia. I admit that I've never seen House. I watch Psych though.

Solider Dog: I had never heard of the song Going For A Soda. They went out for sodas, because I wanted to keep the K+ rating. Aww, I'm glad you've enjoyed my work so much. Believe it or not, I haven't seen 50 First Dates. I only like a few romantic comedies. My favorite is obviously Music and Lyrics, considering I remade it as A Twist Of Fate.

Lil' Bolt: I'm so glad you signed me on for the Goonies remake.

Bolt: No Problem. I needed a talkative character.

So thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm looking out for better days.

If it's meant to be, it will be. It's destiny . . . or not. Cora Corman from Music and Lyrics.

Bolt's point of view.

"I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! And I just can't let you go!" Cat Nip sang on the radio.

"It's 5:30 Am! Wake up, and go shopping, but bundle up. Because it's cold outside! Happy Black Friday every one!" The people on the radio yelled

I got out of bed to go to work. I wondered if it was even worth it. "Bolt, you look terrible." Sadie told me.

"Gee thanks. That's what every one wants to hear in the morning!" I told Sadie.

"Come on, let's just do the broadcast, and you can go back to bed." Sadie told me.

So I went back to the hotel, and watched the same stinking rerun of Psych.

"Oh, you mean my pilot's license? That's out back in the Cessna. Or perhaps you're referring to my license to kill. Revoked. Trouble at the Kazakhstan border. I could give you the details but then I'd have to kill you, which I can't do because my license to kill has been revoked." I said at the same time as Shawn Spencer.

I did the broadcast again the next day.

"Thousands of people, waiting in the cold to buy a bunch of junk. You guys are all insane." I told the viewers.

I was still stuck in Black Friday the next day too.

"Once again, people freeze their butts off waiting for sells on useless junk. I can't help but question your guys' motives." I told the viewers at home.

Months later, I took Sadie out for lunch. "Sadie, I think there is a serious rip in the space time continuim." I told Sadie.

"How do you know Doc?" Sadie asked me sarcastically.

Because I've been stuck in the same day for 3 years." I told Sadie.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Sadie asked me.

"I just want you to help me." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, I want to believe you, but I can't." Sadie told me.

"Sadie, I really wish I was kidding. I wake up every morning in New York. In about ten seconds, Shawn will take you away from me. You can't let him." I told Sadie.

"Maybe, I should just spend the rest of the day with you." Sadie told me.

So we went to my hotel room and played cards. "Okay, I'll play an Ace, and raise you One dollar." I told Sadie.

"Read 'em and weep Bolt!" Sadie told me. She had three fives.

"Want to play Black Jack?" I asked Sadie.

"Sure." Sadie told me.

Sadie stayed all night, I woke up the next morning, and she was gone.

Author's note: poor Bolt is alone again. Yeah, I don't have much to say today.

Jimmy Rocket: Does that mean that you won't be reviewing any more? Yes, I agree that things have gotten a tad ridiculous between the author's notes and reviews.

8MilesThatWay: Believe it or not. I don't know french. I used a English to French translator on Google.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A change of heart.

Bolt's point of view.

That night with Sadie made me realize that I needed to change. So, I brought Shawn and Sadie coffee. "It was nice of you to bring us coffee Bolt." Sadie told me.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Oh, I talked to the head honcho, he said that we could get better footage over there." I told them.

"Thank you Bolt." Shawn told me.

"No problem Shawn." I told Shawn.

Later, I decided to take piano lessons to win Sadie's heart. "Hi, I would like to take piano lessons. I'm willing to pay top dollar." I told the piano teacher. I did surprisingly well.

The next morning I did it all over. "Oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" I sang on national television.

I also made an ice sculpture of Sadie. "What do you think Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"It's beautiful Bolt! Thank you!" Sadie told me.

I went to another piano lesson. "Are you sure that this is your first lesson?" My piano teacher asked me.

"My dad played piano for a band." I replied.

I ran into Rhino the next morning. "Rhino! Do you want to do some thing today?" I asked Rhino.

"I would like to , but I have to get to work." Rhino told me.

Later, I helped a homeless guy. "Hi, let's get you to a hospital." I told him.

So I waited at the hospital. "Are you the one who brought the old man in?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes, how is he?" I asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid he just passed away. I'm sorry sir." The nurse told me.

"Well, thanks for trying to save him." I told the nurse.

Author's note: Things are wrapping up nicely. I will finish this up tomorrow. I already have a great end credits song. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I had to save the last scene for tomorrow, or Saturday. It depends on how tired I am after class tomorrow. I will be remaking Back To The Future next. I need to get a better DVD of it first. Yeah, I have a lot to say today.

JimmyRocket: Wow! That was the longest review I've ever seen. The whole thing about making bets on what happens on the show would have been funny. If this took place in February 2007. yeah, I should have mentioned that the episode was from 2007. I'm glad that you were excited to see a character named after you. It's actually not the first time. I had to write a story for my writing class and needed a name. So yeah, I named the character Jimmy.

Bolt: Not to mention, it was the first episode Bolt Fan 21 watched.

Bolt Fan 21: That is very true.

Jules: So true on the crystal thing. Crystals aren't usually clear.

Bolt: Excuse me! Who are you?

Jules: I'm Bolt Fan 21's new other character Jules. I'm also your half sister.

Bolt: (To Bolt Fan 21.) Why don't you tell me these things.

Bolt Fan 21: We're telling you now Bolt. You better get used to her, because she's not going any where.

(Jules sticks her tongue out at Bolt.) Bolt: How about you come back in four years, then we can talk.

Sorry about that. Jules wanted to make an appearance. Yeah, it is funny when people confuse other people.

8MilesThatWay: Wow. That was so profound. You would be a great poet.

Soldier Dog: Little Bolt makes another appearance. How did you know that would make me laugh? I agree on the whole Black Friday Vs Ground Hog Day thing. I felt that Ground Hog Day would be a stupid day to be stuck in. So I thought: How about Black Friday? So yeah, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A twist of fate makes life worth while.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I decided it was time to stop messing around, I decided today I was going to do every thing right.

"Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it. Ferris Bueller said that, and he's right. I hope you all have a wonderful day." I told my viewers.

"Bolt that was incredible!" Sadie told me.

"Thank you Sadie. I wanted to give the viewers a positive message." I replied.

"Nice job today Bolt." Shawn told me.

"Thanks Shawn. Oh, I have to get going. I'll see you guys later." I told them.

I had to go rescue a kid from falling out of a tree. "Thanks Mr." The kid told me.

"No problem kid." I replied.

Next, I helped some sweet little old ladies change a flat tire on their care.

"Thank you young man." The little old ladies told me.

"You're welcome." I replied.

Next, I saved a choking man's life. "Thank you so much." The choking man's wife told me.

"You're welcome. I was glad to help." I told them.

Later, I decided to put my piano skills to good use. I decided it was the only way to win Sadie's heart.

"Is that Bolt?" I Heard Sadie ask Shawn.

"It is. I can't believe it." Shawn replied.

So, I played Johnny BeGoode on the piano. After that, I went to talk to Sadie. "Bolt, you were great today." Sadie told me.

"Thank you Sadie. It's nice to unwind after a long day of work." I told Sadie.

Suddenly, I was approached by one of the ladies who were in the car with a flat tire. "Thanks again for fixing our flat tire young man." The little old lady told me.

"No problem mam." I replied.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for saving my husband. He would have died if you hadn't saved him." The wife of the choking man told me.

"I'm glad I could help mam." I replied.

"What did you do today?" Sadie asked me.

"Some thing I should have done all along." I told Sadie. Suddenly, Rhino came to talk to us. "Sadie, I want you to meet my new insurance agent, Rhino Eloop. We also went to obedience school together." I told Sadie.

"We haven't seen each other in ages. So Bolt came, and got insurance for every thing. This was the best day of my life!" Rhino told Sadie.

"Same here Rhino. High five buddy!" I told Rhino, and we high fived.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." I told Sadie. So I took Sadie to the park.

"Come on Bolt what's the surprise?" Sadie asked me.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise." I told Sadie.

"That's what Scar said on the Lion King before he killed Mufassa. Are you going to kill me?!" Sadie yelped.

"No! That's ridiculous." I told Sadie. "Okay, you can look now." I told Sadie. I had made a beautiful ice sculpture of her.

"Oh Bolt, it's perfect!" Sadie squealed.

"That's not all." I told Sadie. "Sadie Elizabeth Spencer, I have always loved you. I've wanted to say this for a long, long time." I told Sadie, and I got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring box. "Sadie, will you marry me?" I asked Sadie.

"Oh Bolt, it's beautiful! Of course I'll marry you!" Sadie told me.

So we went back to my hotel room. I fell asleep on the couch watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and Sadie slept on the bed.

The next morning, guess what happened? "Millions of peaches, peaches for me  
Millions of peaches, peaches for free." The people on the radio sang. I quickly sat up on the couch.

"What's wrong Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"They're not playing A Bite Out Of Love. That means it's no longer Black Friday." I told Sadie.

"What's wrong with Black Friday?" Sadie mumbled.

"It was just a very long day for me." I told Sadie.

Author's note: What a way to end the story! I changed my mind on what movie to remake next . I'm not doing Back To The Future next. You'll have to wait until the end credits are posted tomorrow. Although, I did leave a subtle hint in this chapter. So yeah, this one will be fun to remake. Oh, the name of the song on the radio is Peaches. The artist is Presidents of the United States. I still have to wrap up my review answering.(Bolt Fan 21 quietly hums the song Work To Do.)

8MilesThatWay: Thanks for telling me the correct spelling of StarBucks. Mortal Combat? Wow, I haven't seen that movie. I saw some future movie remakes on your profile. I can't wait to see how you do movie remakes. I saw the Bucket List last year, it made me cry. The acting was good though. I'm just going to through this idea out there. I think it would be hysterical if you had an old Mittens and Rhino on there. Just a suggestion. Wow, you can saw eraser in French? That is cool. Wow, what you said about the last chapter was amazing. I almost didn't do that part of the movie. Because I thought it was too depressing.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21.

I can see it now,I can see it now. Paradise and sunny skies and breezy days and funny smiles.

Shawn: Sean Astin.

Sophie: Sandra Bullock.

Rhino: Mark Walton.

I can see it now, I can see it now. Paradise and sunny skies and breezy days and funny smiles.

Movie trailer: Bolt Fletcher's Day Off.

Bolt: I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.

Principal: What's bad about kids like Bolt Fletcher, is that the give good kids bad ideas.

Jules: Why should Bolt get to skip school, when every one else has to go?

A Friday Effect Pictures film.

Rhino: Bolt never gets caught.

Secretary: The kids think he's a righteous dude.

Bolt: I recall Central Park in Fall.

Kid: It's Bolt Fletcher, do you know him.

Other kid: Yeah he's getting me out of summer school.

Girl in hall way: Do you think he'll be alive this weekend?

Sadie: I can see him denying popular beliefs and setting off on some impossible mission.

Principal: He jeopardizes my ability to successfully run this school.

Jules: He does what ever he wants, when ever he wants.

Rhino: For as long as I've known him, every thing seems to work out for him.

Jules: And he never gets in trouble.

Rhino: Bolt can do any thing.

Principal: Wake up and smell the coffee Mrs Fletcher. He is just leading you down the primrose path


End file.
